Never Alone On Christmas
by Ria442
Summary: WHOOPS! I forgot to put this on Christmas day. Well here's the summary. Someone is alone and needs something to cheer them up. Hopefully their friends can do something about that. OCs, Friends, and an elf. I'm not good at summaries.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! LISTEN TO 'Where Are You Christmas,' sung by Faith Hill for the stories theme. I HOPE THIS ONE IS GOOD!! Contains many of my OCs. My OC is actually my username, so don't get mixed up please. **

_**

* * *

**_

Never Alone on Christmas

**An Edward Elric fic, By Ria442.**

I know that you hear me when I tell you how I feel

I know you can see through my eyes that what I say is real

How I wish you're by my side

On this lonely Christmas night

All the emptiness I hide

The regrets that I still keep inside

It's okay...

I wish that you feel

I wish that you feel it too...

I know sometimes it's hard for you to understand

I know it's not easy, I'm missing you again

How I wish you're by my side

On this lonely Christmas night

Even though I know you disagree

I don't mind sometimes you're pushing me away

It's okay...

I hope that you feel

I hope that you feel it too...

I wish you could feel it too...

I wish that you feel it too...

On this lonely Christmas night

How I wish that I could hold you tight

And forget the pains we feel inside

Even though I know you'd disagree

And even when you're pushing me away

I'll be okay...

I just wish that you feel

I wish that you feel it too...

He felt that inside of him as he walked out on the ice slick sidewalk. He remembered the good times, especially the wedding bells and the kiss that lasted for hours. That day his one love was taken away from him by a better lover. He was happy for her that day, that month…..it was **her** day and **his** day. Not his, but the other man's day. **That man** showered her with love, roses, and the one thing he couldn't give. His happiness.

Walking in the snow, he entered a little restaurant that was still open on this one special day. Christmas was this night, but he was alone….again. It had been 2 years since **she** was wedded and carried away by strong arms. He took the seat by the window and a brunette woman with black glasses and a green hair tie trotted up in her black boots with a red dress on. She was an okay girl, but had her downfalls.

"What can I do for ya sweetie? You want the usual?"

"Sure Ria."

"One bowl of soup, a slice of toast, two eggs, a hash brown, and one cup of coffee coming up." With that she ran off to the kitchen. There he sat in thought, wondering if **that man** will come visit him this year. Most likely not. Within ten minutes, his food came out steaming.

"Here's your food hun. I don't know how you manage to eat all that in one sitting. What's your secret? Four stomachs?"

"Nope. Just a big appetite."

"Speaking of big, you've grown a lot this year. Hopefully you're done growing before you get taller than me."

"Yeah, and I've had hell on the short marks." He smiled, not bursting out into a tantrum like he used to since that was an actual complement. She smiled and sat across from him, not looking him in the eyes. He noticed her distress and brought his hand to her face.

"What's wrong Ria? You're not the preppy girl you usually are tonight."

"I just have to set up a giant party tonight with my family. It's such a big problem and this year it is a very special Christmas." She smiled sadly and pushed his hand away.

"You want me to hurry so you can go get it set up?"

"Nah, I have a few friends already setting it up. I have to be there before my special family member gets home. He is really going to enjoy it."

"Who are you surprising tonight?"

"Well, he is very bright, but has a lot of downfalls." With that she got up and said her goodbye to him and made her co-worker take care of the nights jobs. He sat there slowly eating his eggs, not bothering to chew. After choking down his coffee, he put on his black coat that he got from **that man** two years ago. He walked out of the restaurant and slowly made his way to his home, where he had managed to buy with the money he got. It was a small little apartment and the owner he had rented his house from stood outside of his door.

"Hello David. Why are you out here?"

"Oh hello Edward. There was a little break in earlier while you were out. I'm not sure what the damage is, since the authorities won't let me in." His day had gotten worse. First his clothes needed to be sewn up and then the faucet needed replaced. What could be worse?

"David. I just want to go in there and sleep like no tomorrow ok. I've had a rough day and I just want the military out of my apartment. Ok? Let them investigate tomorrow." He pushed past David and opened the front door to get his eyes blind folded and then picked up. Strong arms surrounded him as he squirmed to get out. The mans' pace quickened and then he was sat on a soft object.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!? UNTIE ME!!" There was a slight snicker coming by his ear and he turned away from it. An object was then shoved in his mouth as his coat was taken off. The object tasted like…..like……peppermint. The light switch was flicked on and the blindfold was taken off. In front of him was his living room filled with decorations, a tree with presents at the bottom, and his military personnel in the room. In his mouth was a candy cane that hung loosely from his mouth. By him were Armstrong and Ria.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EDWARD ELRIC!!" Everyone yelled.

"AND SOON TO BE NEW YEAR!!" Came a female voice and male voice from behind the group. Everyone made room and there in the center was Roy Mustang dressed as Santa and Riza dressed as Santa's wife. They walked up with a little child cradled in Riza's arms. The child was no more than 5 months old with black hair and reddish brown eyes.

"What the-"

"I told you I had to help with the decorations Edward. You are like a family member to us all Ed. Don't forget that this year."

"That's right; we're always here for ya sport." Said Havoc with a cigar dangling from his lips. It wasn't lit since of the obvious baby. Havoc came up with a box wrapped in green paper and handed it to Ed. He opened it and it held a bottle of oil.

"Ugh…thanks."

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you some oil for your automail." Ria started laughing and held out a little box to the young adult. He opened it and inside was a bracelet with a gold detail to it with a red stone in the middle.

"Wha…."

"I know it is a little girlish, but it seemed to fit ya. Last one on the market to."

"Thanks. So how many of you guys did this for me?"

"Silly, we all did." It was **that **voice. **Her **voice. He stood up and looked into the crowd and saw a smiling blonde girl with blue eyes. By her was **him**.

"W-Winry?! Alphonse?!" He ran up to the two and hugged them tightly.

"CAN'T BREATH!!" Both yelled.

"Sorry. It's just been SO long since I last ya." Ed looked down to see two little greenish blue eyes staring up at him. Blonde hair was poking out of his head and was hiding behind Winry's legs.

"Brother, this is E.J. E.J say hello to your uncle." Al smiled and nudged the boy into coming out from behind. Ed knelt down and held out his arms. The boy didn't move and looked scared.

"I won't hurt you."

"Basster!" Al frowned and scooped E.J into his arms.

"E.J don't say that. That's a bad word. Edward, just pick him up if he says that." Edward nodded and scooped E.J into his arms and rocked him slightly. Ria came bouncing up with excitement and took E.J away from his uncle.

"AWW! E.J YOU'RE SO CUTE!!! What does E.J stand for?"

"It stands for Edward Junior. We were too busy with this little bundle of joy to visit for the past two year's brother. Sorry."

"That's ok."

"Yeah, he's teething now, so he took a while to switch to a bottle. Did you take good care of your automail while I was gone Ed?"

"_Yes_ Winry. I took care of it." The three chatted for a while, while Ria was cooing at E.J the whole time. Gracia and her daughter came up and took Ed's hands.

"Edward, thank you for being in my husbands' life. You meant a lot to him."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, since it was mostly my fault he is dead now."

"HEY!! NO TIME FOR SADNESS!! TIME FOR FUN!!" Yelled Ria and Roy at the same time. Both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And it's time for your bedtime E.J" Said Winry. Al was smiling at their son.

"Wo anna."

"Don't wanna? Big boys need their sleep honey. Come on, I'll tuck you in." Winry came up to Ria and picked him up and headed to the car outside to drive to the hotel they were staying in. Winry gave Ed a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"MAMMY!!! WAT!!"

"What's wrong honey?" E.J pointed to Ed and smiled at him before saying, "MEEWY ISTWAS!!! BASSTER!!" Everyone in the room laughed hard and so did he. Winry left with a happy face and the party continued. Ed had talked to his friends and his brother mostly. He was content with the party, but something was missing. He didn't know what, but it was just missing. He got the cake, the presents, and the visit he had been waiting for. Just one thing bothered him.

It was 10 pm before everyone left. Al and Ria were the lasts to go home. Al left with a joyful expression and Ria stayed longer than needed. She went up to the boy who was a little drunk since he was 19. He thought he could handle it, but wasn't smart enough to stop after the 4th shot of the alcohol. She had warned him that it was bad for him, but he didn't listen.

"Hey hun. I'm gonna leave now. Oh….go into your room and you have a gift from the colonel. You're going to love it." Just then, he realized he didn't see the colonel leave. Ria left laughing and Ed sat there with a headache. He got up and cautiously walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light. He walked slowly to see a red wrapped present on his bed.

"What the hell?" He grabbed it and opened it. There in his hands was an elf suit. Ears and all. "Hell no." He threw it back on the bed and turned. There in front of him was Roy Mustang, grinning at him.

"Yes."

"Oh shit." Roy jumped Ed and de-clothed him. Ed was too drunk to fight and was easily subdued. Roy then grabbed the suit and stuffed Ed into it, taking a picture of him in the process. Taking the chance, Roy ran out of the house laughing, leaving a tired and confused Ed.

"DAMN YOU MUSTANG!!!" he cursed. That was what was missing. Being humiliated. He quickly forgot about the suit as his headache worsened. He soon fell asleep smiling with the bracelet Ria had given to him and cuddling into a quilt Lila, Elizabeth, Kana, Sarah, and Jacob had made for him.

…

…

Next morning Ed had discovered that Roy had developed the film and gave the picture of him blushing and slightly dazed to all the workers at headquarters. He would not show his face for the next few days. Even though it had ended the wrong way, everything was perfect for him….. He had a family. His friends…..his brother. No one should ever be alone on Christmas. Maybe next year he could do the same for Roy….except make him wear a reindeer suit. He snickered at the thought, but quiet enough to where no one heard him from behind a tree where he was hiding from all the laughing workers. He will get revenge one day. Oh he will, but he did enjoy the experience.

_**

* * *

**_

Never Alone on Christmas Part 2!!

_**Songfic: 12 Pains Of Christmas.**_

_**Singers in order:**_

_**Alphonse Elric**_

_**Edward Elric**_

_**Roy Mustang**_

_**Maes Hughes**_

_**Trisha Elric**_

_**Winry Rockbell**_

_**Alex Louis Armstrong**_

_**Wrath**_

_**Jean Havoc**_

_**Riza Hawkeye**_

_**Heymans Breda**_

_**Kain Fuery and Vato Falman **_

Everyone, "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Alphonse Elric, "Is finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Edward, "Rigging up the lights!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Roy Mustang, "Hangovers"

Edward Elric, "Rigging up the lights!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Maes Hughes , "Sending Christmas cards"

Roy Mustang, "Hangovers"

Edward Elric, "Rigging up the lights"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Sending Christmas cards"

Roy Mustang, "Hangovers"

Edward Elric, "Rigging up the lights"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Winry Rockbell, "Facing my in-laws"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!"

Roy Mustang, "Hangovers"

Edward Elric, "Rigging up these lights!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Alex Armstrong, "The Salvation Army"

Winry Rockbell, "Facing my in-laws"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Sending Christmas cards"

Roy Mustang, "Oh, geez!"

Edward Elric, "I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:"

Wrath, "I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!"

Alex Armstrong, "Charities,  
And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!?"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Oh, making out these cards"

Roy Mustang, "Honey, get me a beer, huh?"

Edward Elric, "What, we have no extension cords?!?"

Alphonse Elric, "AND finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Jean Havoc, "Finding parking spaces"

Wrath, "DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!"

Alex Adrmstrong, "Donations!"

Winry Rockbell, "Facing my in-laws"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Writing out those Christmas cards"

Roy Mustang, "Hangovers!"

Edward Elric, "Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Riza Hawkeye, ""Batteries Not Included""

Jean Havoc, "No parking spaces"

Wrath, "BUY ME SOMETHIN'!!!"

Alex Armstrong, "Get a job, ya bum!"

Winry Rockbell, "Oh, facing my in-laws!"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards"

Roy Mustang, "Oh, geez, look at this!"

Edward Elric, "One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Heymans Breda, "Stale TV specials"

Riza Hawkeye, ""Batteries Not Included""

Jean Hacoc, "No parking spaces"

Wrath, "DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!"

Alex Armstrong, "Charities!"

Winry Rockbell, "She's a witch...I hate her!"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!"

Roy Mustang, "Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?"

Edward Elric, "Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

Everyone, "The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:"

Kain Fuery and Vato Falman, "Singing Christmas carols"

Heymans Breda, "Stale TV specials"

Riza Hawkeye, ""Batteries Not Included""

Jean Havoc, "No parking?!?"

Wrath, "WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alex Armstrong, "Charities!"

Winry Rockbell, "Gotta make 'em dinner!"

Trisha Elric, "Five months of bills!"

Maes Hughes, "I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!"

Roy Mustang, "Shut up, you!"

Edward Elric, "FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!"

Alphonse Elric, "And finding a Christmas tree"

**

* * *

**

Lila, Elizabeth, Kana, Sarah, and Jacob are some of the OCs I put in…..and David but he isn't mentioned much. I hope that one was better than my last one, which by the way was deleted because I didn't like it. Hopefully it wasn't rushed too much. I had to get ready for my holiday to.

**Part 2 of it, I was listening to the song on the internet and I just imagined these characters saying that. I was laughing so hard. I was even listening to the song while I put it in the fic. Imagine Ed trying out Christmas lights and getting tangled up in them. Hilarious!! **

**OK!! I hope you liked it and I hope I get some reviewers this time! It sucks at the end, I know. If you ever listen to that song, then try imagining those characters saying all that. **

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL GOODNIGHT!!**_


End file.
